Dio Brando
'Dio Brando, '''occasionally known as '''DIO, '''is a vampire and Stand user. He is a participant in the Grand Combat where he takes orders directly from the Master of Games. Dio was a major antagonist in the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series, and is a recurring antagonist in Paradox Fighters starting in Part 4. Personality Dio is not what you would call a "nice guy" by any stretch of the imagination. Cruel, megalomaniacal, and with one heck of a god complex, Dio uses his strength to get what he wants. He has expressed ''some ''respect for those who are loyal to him, including Mr. Everdeen and Filia. History Part 3 Katniss sees the Master of Games talking to Dio in the common hall after the end of the round. Part 4 Dio approaches the Master of Games again, dicussing the terms of their cooperation. The Master of Games makes the vampire immune to sunlight, making him nearly unstoppable. Dio also insists on having a large arena with "ambient obstacles", which causes The Master of Games to settle on Shiganshina. Dio is seen among the new additions to the King's League in the mayorial mansion when Megatron arrives to address his troops. As Megatron begins to lay out a plan for the team, Dio interrupts him and commands the rest of the team to attack him. After ruthlessly murdering him, Dio fashions the Predacon's body into a throne, from which he gives The King's League's first orders under new management. He sends Ryuko Matoi to kill key members of Team Mockingjay and sends Nightmare to find some wine. He then visits Mr. Everdeen at his post, granting him temporary command of The King's League while he leaves to go on patrol to defend against the fast-approaching Team RAKE. Dio next appears in front of the mansion, having slaughtered Adam and Ruby with ease. When a recently-revived Katniss arrives, he promptly directs his attention toward her. While the girl manages to dodge his knives, she is completely overpowered by his Stand, The World. Mikasa Ackerman arrives, but does little to harm the vampire before Holly appears. Holly's Neutrino only damages him superficially, and the vampire escapes while the team discusses their situation with the newly-arrived Twilight, Mikasa, and Ryuko. He then "teleports" back into their midst and takes them by surprise, withstanding attacks from every team member before regenerating. In a desperate gambit to stop him, Holly attempts to defeat him with an imitation Hokuto Shinken technique, but fails. Dio uses his Stand to dismember her violently in retaliation, but this gives Katniss the push necessary to access a new Ansatsuken technique, the Hadoken. Seriously injured by the girl's attack, Dio orders Nineball to pursue Team Mockingjay while he retreats inside the mansion to heal. Just after making it inside, a mysterious explosion occurs. Faced with the returning Team Mockingjay, Dio assures Mr. Everdeen that his Stand's full power will be enough to annihilate their foes. He then assembles his warriors and sallies forth against Team Mockingjay, brutalizing Holly a second time. Unbeknownst to him, this injury is enough to trigger the elf's Titan transformation, which she uses to obliterate the mansion and chase the vampire across the town, weakening him until his Stand is useless. After briefly being mocked by Twilight, Holly eats the vampire, putting his domination of the round to an end. Side Story 1 Part 5 Skills and Abilities '''Vampiric Powers- '''JJBA Vampires are very different from vampires in other fiction, and have a unique set of strange abilities: *Regeneration- As a vampire, Dio can heal from nearly any wound with great speed. The speed at which he can heal is enhanced by consuming blood. The more powerful his victim, the more sustenance he derives from them. After completely draining Adam and Ruby, and a small amount of Katniss' blood, he was able to recover from attacks from every member of Team Mockingjay at once, without even making an effort to block. *Super Strength-' 'Dio is strong enough to rip human beings limb from limb, lift a road roller to the top of a hotel building, and take a .454 Casull round at point-blank range without flinching. *Eye Beams- Really a misnomer, the Eye Beams are not beams of energy but rather ''streams ''of very high-pressure liquid ejected from Dio's eyes. Yes, it is as gross as that just sounded. They are capable of slicing through the human body with ease. *Flesh Buds- Dio can release specially-developed masses of cells, called Flesh Buds, from his hair. These buds can then drill into the skulls of unsuspecting (or completely suspecting) individuals, allowing the vampire to influence their actions. '''Throwing Knives- '''Dio possesses an inordinate number of throwing knives which he stores in his baggy pants. He can throw many of them at once. '''The World-' The most powerful ability in Dio's arsenal is his Stand, The World. The World is a close-combat Stand with great strength and speed, but its defining trait is its power to stop time. The World can only stop time for about fifteen seconds, but with Dio's other abilities, that's more than enough to cause some serious damage. Using The World's time-stopping ability is incredibly draining, and is nearly impossible to use if Dio is heavily wounded or exhausted. Gallery dio hftf.png|Dio and The World, as they appear in the 1998 Jojo's Bizarre Adventure game. the world.jpg|Dio unleashes his Stand, as seen in the original Jojo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Trivia *Dio has a particular affinity for the color yellow, which he wears proudly on his pants, jacket, and steamroller. Category:Characters